The Fantasy
by Smileyfacedudet
Summary: )dudet here. This is one of those stupid humor fanfics. Sum1 thinks they're King Lief and so they embark in a journey between two worlds: Deltora and Earth. CHAPTER 3 IS UP!
1. Fantasy 1

_**The Fantasy**_

"I am Lief, King Lief! The one and only King Lief!!!" I yelled deeply at the evil Shadowlord dude, "Die evil Shadowlord dude!!!"

I swung my sword back and forth at the evil shadowlord dude.

"Die!!"

Sweat trickled down my forehead as I fought the evil shadowlord dude.I looked at him for any sign of weakness. None. Then as I move my sword to my left hand, I felt in my pocket for the Pirran Pipe. The evil shadowlord dude saw his chance and lunged. I blocked barely surviving the attack. Nervous, very nervous, and jumpy,I felt for the opal to calm myself but it was not there. I panicked but then remembered that I could not take the belt into the shadow lands.

Pulling out the Pirran Pipe I called, "Face the Pirran Pipe evil shadowlord dude!!!"

I made a high sound on the pipe thing.Seeing his weekness I lunged.

. . .

"Hey Stupid!"

"Wha-"

"Give me back my dog!"

"Huh", As reality came back to me I realized That my sword was infact a Basketball chewtoy, the Pirran Pipe was a bone stick, The evil shadowlord dude was a dog, and-sob-I – was not-sob- Lief-King Lief- The Great.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Hey Stupid, Do I have to put you in a room with padded walls or something?"

"I'M MELTINGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"OK, I'm going to call the people in big white coats now."

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Well then, what do you what me to do?'

"Just leave-."

"Whatever!"

Tears filled my eyes as the dude left with his dog, and the dog's toys.


	2. Fantasy 2

Disclaimer: I own none of Deltora, but I do own me. And the dog. And the owner dude. And the men in big white coats. And the two people. And the crowd.

**__**

**_The fantasy 2_**

_"I'm Back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_"Muhahaha!"_

In a Galaxy far away...So begins another tale of The Fantasy-

"I am Lief, King Lief, The Great" I cried to my pursuer, "You can not defeat me, I have the Belt of Deltora! Haha!"

The pursuer did have a cloak on. As mysterious and frightening as that was, I was not frightened. So, I pulled out my handy dandy notebook- oh sorry, blues clues marathon this morning- sword and slipped the hood off the pursuer.

It was none other than the evil Fallow the Ol. Again.

"Why are you pursuing me evil halfhearted Ol?" I yelled calmly and unafraid as fear trickled down my spine like the cold damp sweat breaking out on my forehead. Not that I was scared or anything. As I said before, I am Lief, King Lief, The Great! So don't go calling me a scaredycat or anything cause I'm not. I am Lief, King Lief, The Great.

"Answer me!" The evil Fallow Ol dude did not answer me. Instead he lunged looking and acting just like a dog. But I was ready and held my ground while I swung my sword.

"Hey Stupid!"

Huh? I remember that voice...

"Hey Stupid, give me back my dog!"

As I slowly came to reality I realized that I was in a mall and everyone was in a circle around me. The evil Fallow Ol dude was not the evil Fallow Ol dude, but instead the dog. And my sword was a basketball chew toy from the pet store next to me, the belt was none other than a chain of sausages from the sausage factory on my other side and – sob- and I was – sob- not Lief-sob- King Lief, The-sob-Great.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Suddenly two people grabbed my shoulders. I turned to see two men in big white coats.

"No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"You're right Bob; we should put her in the room with the padded walls." One said as they

began to drag me away.

"No!!! At least let me have the newest book in the Deltora series!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"She's totally lost it." Said a guy in the crowd.

"Uh Huh." Said a woman standing next to him.

Please tell me if I went to far. Hope you liked it. Oh yeah I'll probably think of more ideas for this thing but if you have any, please let me know. GTG. Please R&R.

Jdudet


	3. Fantasy 3

Hey, Smileyface here. Sorry it took so long to update. Of course it doesn't really matter cause I only got 6 reviews. I really do feel rejected here. In case any1 cares.

**Bob: **No one cares, Smileyface.

**Smileyface: **I didn't ask ur opinion, Bob.

**Bob:** I jus thought I'd tell u the obvious.

**Smileyface: **Oh, jus shut it!

**Bob: **Can't stand hearing that no one really likes u, can we now?

**Smileyface: **It's not like anyone likes u either!

**Bob: **Plenty of people like me!

**Smileyface:** No one knows u. u're my imaginary friend, remember?

**Bob: **So u're saying u don't like me?

**Smileyface: **thinks long and hard and then nods head yep, u pretty much said it all.

**Bob: **Stupid.

**Smileyface: **Stupid plus infinity whatever u say.

**Bob: **u're stupider!

**Smileyface: **smiles

**Bob: **idiot.

**Disclaimer:** I own none of Deltora and blah blah blah.

Note: Finally I decided to write this and I still don't know what I'm going to write but I'll probably get an idea sooner or later. Pls RR or I'll die. I accept flames.

_**If you are a Harry Potter fan, I am writing a Harry Potter fanfic. Check my profile to see what it's about! **_

_**The Fantasy 3**_

_And so begins another epic of The Fantasy._

_In a land closer than you may know; in fact so close that many ignore it... Only one chooses to go to the extreme and decides to live in a place that we shall call for now their own fantasy. Everyone has fantasys and yes dear sane person dude, you may one day become as insane as... _

"I am Lief, King Lief, King Lief the Great!" I yelled at the people trying to capture me and imprison me once more. "You cannot catch me! For I am the Gingerbread man!"

"What!"

Everyone pauses.

_Cricket. Cricket._

"Lief, I mean. King Lief, King Lief the great!" I shouted once more at the evil shadowlord dude followers.

_In reality_

"Bob, We're gonna have to call in the S.W.A.T. team." One of the men in big white coats said to his partner.

"Alright Fred," The one called 'Bob' answered, "Calling all S-W-A-T. Repeating, Calling all

S-W-A-T. Report to Area 51 all S-W-A-T." Then Bob told the one called 'Fred' with satisfactory, "I was the fourth grade spelling champion."

"Good for you, I came in last place."

"Um, Congradulations?"

"Me! Well, Sometimes I wonder what I'd do without you Bob."

"I know."

Then a weird little science dude with high-water pants and coke bottle glasses came running up.

"Did you find 'er?"

"Well I dunno Junie what do you think?" Bob inquired the man called 'Junie' as 'Junie' glared at both Bob and Fred.

"Well for both you guyses information she is most likely an alien."

Both Fred and Bob's faces were burning red with laughter. "Last time you said you found an 'alien' it was a guy painted blue!"

"Well- he had antennas!"

-_In the fantasy-_

I ran hard and fast hearing my loud breathing as if I was yelling into a megaphone. I had to get away.

"Hey you, stop!"

I turned my head to see who was yelling. There was a whole team of S.W.A.T. (Shadowlord Weenies Attempting Track-and-Field) dudes behind me and when I turned back around there was a wall. I ran straight into the wall unable to stop before I hit it.

"Now we've got ya! Aarh!"

I then did a back flip so I could face my enemy. "You can't defeat me—I am Lief, King Lief, King Lief the Great!"

"Get 'er boys!"

I ducked all their blows and fought using the ancient art of Kufami. Too bad they didn't listen to me when I told them I was King Lief and run away. Oh well, their problem—not mine. Soon, though, I was surrounded. One guy on my left side shot a net out of a gun attempting to catch me while a guy on my right side did the same thing. I jumped up in the air and they were caught in each other's nets.

"That's the way, uh-huh uh-huh! I like it, uh-huh uh-huh! Oh yeah! Who's the bomb? I'm the bomb! Yeah Ooh Yeah! ..." While I was doing my praise dance, something hit me right after a big boom. My shoulder was soaking wet.

"Aahhh! I'm bleeding! I'm bleeding! S.O.S., Man down! Help the handicap here! Aahh! I'm dying! I'm sorry for all the bad things I've done Lord even though none come to my mind right now! I'm sorry! Please forgive me! I don't wanna die mommy!"

"I don't see any blood." One of the S.W.A.T. dudes muttered to another one as they all stared at me while I was throwing a fit about dying.

That's when the dude who held the gun that shot me said, "My bad, that was a water gun."

"What! I'm not dying!" I then looked down at my shoulder and saw it was wet with water, not blood. That's when I had this creepy feeling crawl upon me and the feeling was all too familiar. DA DA DA DON! I turned around to see the Evil Shadowlord dude. "You can't stop me Evil Shadowlord dude! For I am Lief, King Lief, King Lief the Great! Die! Now! Evil! Shadowlord! Dude!"

I lunged at him as he lunged at me and we collided. Fighting to get the advantage, each of us pushed, shoved, and yelped at each other as if we were wild animals fighting over food. But we were not actual ferocious animals, we just acted like it. I reached for my sword only to find it wasn't there. They took it away when I was captured. So instead I bit him! That's when I heard—

" Hey, STUPID! Why'd you just bite my dog! God, you're gross! You know, you're nothing but an insane, disgusting loser! Give me back my dog!"

What? No! Not again! Don't tell me the idiots trying to capture me aren't the evil Shadowlord dude's followers! And that the so called 'dog' wasn't the evil Shadowlord dude. No, it can't be! Because then that would mean sob that sob I wasn't Lief sob, sob, King Lief, sob King Lief the Great!

"Mommy! NO! IT CAN'T BE!"

"Are you um, ok?"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! NO! I WANT MY BLANKY!"

"Dude! You sleep with a blanky? God, you are an insane loser!"

While I was busy sobbing the men in big white coats grabbed me and told one of the S.W.A.T. dudes to get the straight jacket.

"So kid," The one called 'Bob' said turning to the owner of the dog. "How'd you get in?"

"Um, yeah—about that. You might want to get a security check because it's really whacked out."

"Alrighty then," said Junie, "We need to move project 467263-25436 ("insane-alien") somewhere where nobody has a chance of coming in or going out."

"Not even for an ice-cream cone?"

"You really need to grow up Fred."

**("insane-alien" thing- spelled out on phone.)**

**Smileyface here. Sorry I didn't update but it's not like anybody cares. I mean I only got six reviews. And I really want to thank those six reviewers. Hope I get more reviews, though. Even though the story is insanely crazy and all. Anywaz. So, Plz RR.**

**Plz check out the summary on my profile for my Harry Potter fanfic**


End file.
